


Exploratorium

by magistrate



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Humor, Mischief, daniel jackson hates his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magistrate/pseuds/magistrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: #118. Teal'c, Vala. A quest for adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploratorium

**Author's Note:**

> One-hour-or-less ficlet. If nothing makes sense, it's because I barely watched seasons 9 and 10.

"Right. Of course we will," Vala said into the receiver of the one pay phone that seemed to still exist in this part of the city, and Teal'c could hear that she was talking over the person on the other end. "Don't worry about us. We'll make sure everything is taken care of. Ta for now."

She hung up.

"Daniel dearest wants to know how in God's name we ended up in San Francisco, and says he'll have people looking out for us at Travis Air Force Base. He seems to think that I've already pinched one of his credit cards, so we should be able to take a taxi right over there if we don't want handsome men in uniforms driving in to pick us up. Then they'll fly us back to lovely Colorado Springs." She huffed. "He's also rather annoyed about that little splashdown in the Bay."

"I am certain no one witnessed the craft itself," Teal'c said. "It was cloaked."

"I did tell him that."

Teal'c turned, surveying the skyline. "Did you in fact steal one of his cards?"

"Hardly," Vala said. "I _borrowed_ them."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Them?"

"All of them." Vala shrugged one shoulder. "And while we have them, and while we're here, I think it would be a shame to just trundle back like a good little boy and girl, don't you think?"

The eyebrow canted a bit higher. "We should return to the SGC," he said. "Daniel Jackson in particular is likely concerned for us."

"No," Vala said. "Oh, he may have _sounded_ concerned. What he said was 'are you sure you're all right,' but trust me, what he meant was 'who let you out of the base unsupervised, I'm going to have their head, it took me eight years to housetrain Teal'c and Vala will probably set the entire city on fire.'" She looped her arm through Teal'c's, and gave him the gift of almost her entire bodyweight to hold up. "I _think_ he thinks we've never been on a strange world alone before."

Teal'c looked disgruntled. "I did not need to be housetrained," he said.

"And I have never been to the Bay Area before," Vala said. "Have you?"

She knew she had him when he paused a moment before answering, "I have not."

" _There_." She tugged his arm. "Let's take some time to see a bit of the planet we're saving all the time, why don't we? There's no ticking clock or anything I'm not aware of, is there?"

Teal'c hesitated. Imperceptibly, but that was all Vala needed.

"I hear the Giants are playing today," she said.

Teal'c exhaled, and inclined his head as though he were ceding a point. "We should inform Travis Air Force Base that we will be delayed."

Vala grinned, and plucked the phone back off its perch. "It's even more fun when you call them collect," she said.

\- END -


End file.
